sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario Blog:Zeta Ultimate/Opinión: ¿Por qué la música es una gran virtud de Sonic?
Un videojuego es algo muy complejo con diversos apartados. La música es uno de ellos, y aparentemente, es uno de los que menos se toman en cuenta, por triste que resulte. La música es, de hecho, un apartado que puede sumergirte muchísimo más en un videojuego. Es por eso que me resulta bastante curioso que rara vez sea tomada en cuenta. No se si es porqué se ha puesto de moda hablar de la "potencia", pero parece ser que solo eso se ha de tomar en cuenta. Pues bien, debido a esto, pensé que seria buena idea hacer esto. Sin más dilación, expliquemos el porqué la música es mucho más importante de lo que muchos creen, y porqué Sonic la tiene como virtud. Pero primero, expliquemos la importancia de la banda sonora: De todos los elementos de un videojuego, la música es el más "emocional", por decirlo así. Puede hacerte sentir de todo: Tristeza, miedo, alegria, coraje...una banda sonora bien hecha contrasta bien con el contexto de los escenarios y escenas, dándole "alma" al juego. Una escena triste siempre lo será mucho más si posee una música adecuada. Os pondré un ejemplo: ¿Habeis jugado el juego de Pokémon llamado "Exploradores del Tiempo/Oscuridad/Cielo"? Y si es así, ¿Creeis que el ending seria tan triste como lo era sin su respectiva música? thumb|center|335 px La música te sumerge mucho más en el juego. Si hay música triste, te sientes triste. Si es música alegre, te sientes alegre. De esta manera, es casi como si fueses el personaje, ya que gracias a la música sientes lo que el siente. Es como meterse en su piel. Hay temas que ya de por si solos pueden haceros sentir enorme tristeza. Sumadle a eso una escena triste, y el resultado será fascinante: Te olvidarás de que todo es ficción y te dará la sensación de ser el personaje, de estar dentro del juego, de sentir lo que siente el... No obstante, la música no se limita a ser un mero complemento: En los juegos de terror, la música y los efectos de sonido tienden a ser lo que dan más escalofrios. Muchos consideran que jugar un juego de terror sin el volumen da mucho menos miedo, mientras que jugarlo con el volumen al máximo es mucho más aterrador Sin mencionar que hay escenas que pueden cambiar completamente de contexto únicamente por la música. ¿Os acordais de las escaleras infinitas del Mario 64? Si no es así, es recomiendo ver parte de este video. Primero mirad con el volumen quitado, y luego añadidle el volumen. Enseguida notareis la diferencia... thumb|center|335 px Ahora explicado todo este rollo de la música, ¿Por qué es uns virtud en la saga de Sanic? Pues simple: Su banda sonora es genial. En muchos niveles de la saga, la música contrasta muy bien con los escenarios, cosa que hace que disfrutemos más de ellos. El tema de City Escape podria ser un buen ejemplo. Aparte, en la gran mayoria de final bosses, tenemos auténticos temazos. Si ya de por si resulta emocionante enfrentarse a un final boss, lo es mucho más si posee una música épica thumb|center|335 px Si hay algo curioso, es que generalmente, los temas de los personajes contrastan bien con ellos. El tema de "I am all of me" representa la crueldad de Shadow, dejando muy en claro que puede ser heroico o violento dependiendo de la ocasión, dependiendo de como lo considere el. El tema de "It doesn´t Matter" contrasta la personalidad relajada y libre de Sonic. El de "Believe in myself" contrasta la personalidad insegura y tímida de Tails, el cual intenta ser más fuerte e independiente... Cosas así representan bien a los personajes, y aparte de hacer que entendamos mejor su personalidad, puede que disfrutemos mucho escuchándolos, ya que tienden a ser temas muy buenos Gracias a todos estos elementos, el universo de Sonic da la sensación de estar más vivo. ¿Seria tan impresionante un final boss sin su tema? Yo, personalmente, a veces me voy a Youtube y me pongo a escuchar temas de final bosses (no solo de Sonic), ya que son geniales Eso era todo. Ojalá esta cosa salida de mi misteriosa mente os haya gustado Categoría:Entradas